newicarusfandomcom-20200213-history
CorporationsandCompanies
''Corporations and Companies in the Modern Era: 'Akva Vit' Factional Affiliation: NorthEuro Union Type: Tech Company Products: Computing devices, sensors, electronics Affiliations: Rayleonard, GA Active Locations: Moskva, New Moskva, New Icarus Prime An older company, Akva Vit is one of the strong contenders in the galactic market on all things electronic. Boasting some of the highest performing technologies on the market, their only downfall is the relative instability of some of their programming which has kept their market share limited. Nonetheless, they still maintain a large number of military contracts with the Red Army. 'Albrecht Drais (Aldra)' Factional Affiliation: NorthEuro Union Type: Heavy Industry Company Products: Actuators, heavy weapon parts, MS armor parts, energy weapon parts Affiliations: Interior Union Active Locations: Berlin, New Icarus Prime Formerly part of Interior Union, Albrecht Drais is a splinter company that is just beginning to prove itself in the heavy industry world. Reliable energy weapon systems are their forte, and though the prices of their equipment tend to be high, the demand for their products is on the rise. While they are a rising force in the market, some say that the only thing keeping Albrecht Drais driving forward is their close tie to Interior Union, and with the precarious situation of that company Aldra is also on the brink. 'Algebra' Factional Affiliation: Nippon Empire Type: Labor Industry Conglomerate Products: Cheap labor services, small arms weapons parts Affiliations: Global Armaments, Technocrat, NEO Active Locations: Dubai, New Rome A company built on the needs of companies galaxy wide for cheap, unskilled labor, Algebra is an unique corporation in the modern era. It is not an uncommon sight to see protesters amassing around the main offices of Algebra officials, given that there is a large contingent of the population that believes their trade to be glorified slavery. Algebra holds to their guns in all debates on the topic, claiming that they pay their employees a fair income and provide them with adequate living quarters and nutritional meals. Given the decidedly unnatural composition of their product, Algebra is not known for a well funded R&D division, but they are nonetheless a big player in the upper levels of economic and political policy formation. 'Arisawa Heavy Industries' Factional Affiliation: Nippon Empire Type: Heavy Industries Products: Vehicles, explosives Affiliations: None Active Locations: Kumamoto, Seattle, Yamataikoku, New Icarus Prime A longstanding company specializing in extremely robust and tough vehicles and machine parts. Their vehicles may not be the quickest in the field, but they can withstand a tremendous beating before slowing down. Their explosives division has made dramatic increases in the effectiveness of grenade weaponry and deployment systems and they are deeply involved in the development of a wide variety of Imperial Army equipment. 'Bernard and Felix Foundation' Factional Affiliation: New Carthage Confederation Type: Weapons Technology Company Products: Precision weapon parts, targeting electronics, naval warfare equipment Affiliations: Global Armaments Active Locations: Istanbul, Madrid, New Rome Not the most forward looking company in terms of Plasma Core technology, the Foundation invests a large amount of time in the continual improvement of age old technologies. A key player in the modern Longsight Optics system used on several small arm rifles and missile guidance platforms. 'CREST Industries' Factional Affiliation: Multifactional Type: Weapons Tech Corporation Products: High performance weapons parts, various technologies Affiliations: None Active Locations: Salvador, Québec, Seattle, New Icarus Prime One of the largest producers of weapon parts and a wide array of technologies, CREST industries is a larger corporation that isn’t afraid to swing its weight around. Accused of tempering with a long list of political assassinations along with having a hand in almost every faction’s policy decisions, CREST is often viewed as a sinister corporation run on greed instead of progress. 'Emeraude ''' Factional Affiliation: Multifactional Type: Corporation Products: High grade technologies, weapons parts, electronics, resources Affiliations: Zio Matrix (Rival) Active Locations: Moskva, Québec, Beijing, New Icarus Prime, New Rome The largest corporation in operation, with its original formation dating back to the race to New Babylon. Though the corporation suffered massive losses in investments on Mars, it has since risen to be the economic super power in the modern era with investments in almost every aspect of the contemporary economy. Emeraude used to maintain a rather public rivalry with Zio Matrix in certain fields, but as of late the tension has cooled down as Emeraude has simply eclipsed Zio Matrix in almost every way. Global Armaments Factional Affiliation: Multifactional Type: Weapons Assembly/Sale Corporation Products: Small arms, heavy weapons, vehicles, Mobile Suits Affiliations: Algebra, Interior Union, Omer Active Locations: Darwin, Manila, Hong Kong, Tokyo, New Icarus Prime The largest non-military weapons dealer, Global Armaments, is not devoid of developmental engineers of its own. Boasting a high enough sales rate to almost declare a monopoly of the private sector and a R&D department that has delivered several dozen advances in solid slug weapon systems, GA is a well recognized galactic power. Interior Union Factional Affiliation: NorthEuro Union Type: Tech Company Products: Electronics, technologies, fossil fuels Affiliations: Global Armaments Active Locations: Moskva, Berlin, Dubai Primarily a technologies company, Interior Union also is the primary supplier in the declining fossil fuel market. Their splinter company, Albrecht Drais, is comprised mostly of the company's old R&D division cut loose from the aging IU. Although sales in the fossil fuel market have been declining since the invention of plasma core technologies, IU keeps a firm grip on what energy marketshare fossil fuels have left. Competitors to the fossil fuel king are either bought out or go bankrupt in short time. Kisaragi inc. Factional Affiliation: Nippon Empire Type: Weapons Technology Company Products: Specialized weapon parts, weapons technologies Affiliations: Mirage (rival), Crest (rival) Active Locations: Tokyo, Beijing, Yamataikoku Though relatively small in comparison to the corporation giants of Mirage and Crest, Kisaragi remains a leader in areas of weapons R&D. Kisaragi higher ups are careful not to step on the toes of Mirage and Crest, as they are worried about a hostile corporate takeover of their company. It is rumored that Kisaragi has a vast and hidden Bioweapons development department. Leone Meccanica Factional Affiliation: New Carthage Confederation Type: Weapons Tech/Manufacturer Corporation Products: Small arms, heavy weapons, actuators, lens tech Affiliations: None Active Locations: New Carthage, Port Elizabeth, New Rome Leone Meccanica is a leader in actuator technologies as well as holding small marketshares in the private weapons dealing buisness. One of the only successful corporations to come out of Africa, Leone Meccanica is a company with a unique view on multifactional politics and economies. Mirage Factional Affiliation: Australio-Pacifica Coalition Type: Technologies Corporation Products: AI systems, technologies, electronics Affiliations: None Active Locations: Darwin, Manila, Seattle, Neo-Sydney A large corporation solely focused on the advancement of all technologies. Priding themselves in a light akin to the olden days of the narrow and centered focus of the Australio-Pacifica Engineering Coalition, Mirage is pushing the boundaries on dozens of technological sectors. They are the galactic leader in artificial intellegence technologies. NEO Factional Affiliation: New Carthage Confederation Type: Agriculture/Food Supply Corporation Products: Food supply, potable water, transportation services Affiliations: Several shipping companies, Algebra Active Locations: Dubai, West China A relatively newcomer in the larger world of galactic commerce, NEO has been the primary reason why agriculture has not taken root on the surface of Ganymede. The primary food exporter from Earth has an iron grip on the food supply to New Icarus and is blamed for poverty in certain sectors of high density population cities. NEO and Albegra maintain a strong corporate bond, given the great synergy between the companies'products. OMER Science Technology Factional Affiliation: Australio-Pacifica Coalition Type: Tech Company Products: High grade electronics, technologies Affiliations: Rayleonard (rival), GA, Rosenthal Active Locations: Acapulco, Seattle, Neo-Sydney A longstanding and highly specialized company, Omer Science Technology is known for both very high performance and durability products and a bitter rivalry with Rayleonard. They are one of the leaders in Plasma Core technologies and will remain so in the forseeable future. Rayleonard Factional Affiliation: Multifactional Type: Technologies and Production Corporation Products: High output mobile suit generators, mobile suit systems R&D Affiliations: Akva Vit, Omer Science Tech (Rival) Active Locations: Québec, Seattle, Acapulco, New Icarus Prime Boasting the largest amount of mobile suit technologies and products, Rayleonard has been a company on the rise since the advent of mobile suit combat. Rayleonard has had a longstanding rivalry with Omer Science Tech, and that has brought both party’s affiliations into tense contact with each other. Many think that the tension might snap soon, with unknown consequences for New Icarus and Earth. Rosenthal Factional Affiliation: Australio-Pacifica Coalition Type: Weapons Technology Corporation Products: Weapon systems development, ammunition and missile R&D Affiliations: Omer Science Tech, GA Active Locations: Seattle, Manila, Neo-Sydney Heavy investments into the improvement of solid slug ammunition makes Rosenthal an oddity in the corporate world. With no clear competitive rivals in their field of specialization, Rosenthal holds the lions share of the market in non-standard ammunitions. They maintain a lengthy and mutually beneficial research association with Omer Science Tech, but remain under the radar for most corporate disagreements and rivalries. Technocrat Factional Affiliation: NorthEuro Union Type: Technologies and Engineering Corporation Products: Rockets, vehicles, various military gear Affiliations: Algebra, Interior Union Active Locations: Moskva, New Moskva Though falling behind in the development of new technologies, Technocrat still maintains a vestige of importance in the larger corporate world. Their products are almost universally unguided rocket munitions, and the prevailance of easily accessable, man-portable guided missile systems is looming over the demise of the rocket era. To their credit, they maintain very low costs for their products, and are still the primary supplier of propelled explosive munitions to the Freedom Legions and a number of private armies. Zio Matrix Factional Affiliation: Multifactional Type: Research and Technologies Corporation Products: Computing devices, biological research, enviro-maintenance systems Affiliations: Emeraude (rival) Active Locations: Salvador, New Icarus Prime, New Babylon (rumored) Zio Matrix is a corporation that was deeply invested in the Martian Habitat Barrier System and is still recovering from the massive losses incurred in the aftermath of The Collapse. With most of their research facilities based in New Babylon, Zio Matrix has spent nearly two centuries attempting to recover the research work that was being conducted on the Martian surface. Recent rumors suggest that Zio Matrix may be sending teams of engineers to the surface of Mars in order to recover files that may still exist on data banks deep within their old facilities.